Crushed me inside
by ellephunky
Summary: My first fanfic about Chuck and Blair. I give it a try and If someone likes it I continue the story.
1. Chapter 1

Blair woke up in her own king size bed this Saturday morning. It was the first time she slept alone in several days. Since the day she had realized Dan was in love with her and that he meant a lot to her to they had spent every night together. After everything that had happened she really had been needing him. Dan made her forget and made her life feel a bit easier. But this morning she felt relived, she had spent the whole night alone without a single nightmare. The nightmares had hunted her for some time now and she hadn't been able to sleep a whole night in weeks.

Blair jumped out of bed and entered her closet. She felt stronger then she had felt in months and today she planned on going out and meet the world.

"I've spent enough time hiding out at Dan's place in Brooklyn. The city must have missed me" she thought and looked out the window.

_- My city_, she said to herself and smiled.

She loved New York, she belonged to New York and the city belonged to her. She felt ready to be Queen B again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

Blair spent the whole day shopping and on the phone trying to reach her best friend. But Serena didn't answer. Blair knew this whole thing with Dan was complicated but Serena had given them her blessing. She reached voicemail again and sighed

- Hey S, it's me. Call me back ASAP. I need to talk to you and believe it or not but I miss you.

As soon as she hung up she heard a familiar voice behind her.

- Blair!

She turned around to see a smiling Lily coming towards her.

- Hi Darling, Lily said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Is Serena with you?

- Lily hey. No actually I tried to get a hold of her all day but without luck. Blair hoped Lily could tell her what Serena was up to.

- Oh, well I guess she's just busy planning for tonight. It's time for my fundraiser, Serena sent you an invitation. You're coming right? Lily look enthusiastic at her.

Blair frowned. She hadn't heard anything about this event, even less gotten an invitation.

Then she reminded herself that she isolated herself in Brooklyn for two weeks, she had missed out of a bunch important news and as for Serena she probably just forgot to post Blair's invitation.

- Of course I'm coming! I wouldn't miss it for the world, Blair smiled the best smile she had. Tell Serena I'll see her tonight!

When Blair left the store she picked up her phone and dialed Dorota's number.

- Dorota you have to come with me and help me pick out a dress. I need to look my very best tonight!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Chuck and Nate arrived together at Lily's fundraiser gala.

They looked around and found Serena standing alone and looking kind of miserable.

- Hey Serena, Nate called while the two boys walked over to her.

- Hey guys, can't tell you how happy I am to see the two of you. I'm dying a slow death on my own here, Serena said and fired of a typical Serena smile.

- Well we're here to save you, Chuck said. Now let's find the bar and get us some drinks!

In the meantime Blair Waldorf prepared herself to enter the room. She felt nervous, almost a bit sick.

What's wrong with me she wondered. I don't have to be this nervous about a fundraiser, I'm Blair Waldorf for heaven's sake! People can stare and talk about me as much as they want but I'm not gonna let them destroy me, she told herself and entered the room.

Chuck stood in the bar with Nate and Serena, he made a quick look at the door and in that exact same instant the most beautiful girl he had ever seen entered the room.

The sight of her made his whole body feel electrified, he felt his heart beat faster, Nate and Serena's voices disappeared and for one short second the only thing that existed was Blair Waldorf.

A second later Dan Humphrey showed his face and the moment was gone.

"But that doesn't mean I'm _in_ love with you" echoed in his head.

Chuck felt the stone he been carrying around return to his heart.

- Oh look who's here, the lovebirds, Serena said with sarcasm in her voice.

Nate found himself in an awkward situation, he didn't like it when his friends where on the warpath.

- You guys, just leave it, they're not worth it. He tried to make good and easen up the stiff tension Blair and Dan's arrival had caused.

- Let's have another drink then, Chuck said and did his best to act like there was no big deal with Blair and Dan showing up. The truth was he felt sick inside, his whole body was hurting. Seeing Blair was the best thing he knew until that moment he remembered she wasn't his anymore.


End file.
